hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Framework
In original series (from series 1 to 10) and American series, after every single segment except Sharing Stories, there were shown some kids doing an activity similar to the one they did in the segment. A framework was put around the screen, and it was related to the week theme, except for first two original series, it was a pointy yellow frame. After series 10, the kids were still shown after the segments, but without a framework from Series 11, 12, 13, Series 1, 2 and 3 and Series 17. In British version, there was a frame for each segment. Series 1 Children's framework.png|Series 1 Series 2 Children's Framework Season 2.png|Series 2 Series 3 Children's Framework Season 3 Nature_Week.png|Nature Children's Framework Season 3 Get Fit_Week.png|Get Fit Children's Framework Season 3 Opposites_Week.png|Opposites Children's Framework Season 3 Friends_Week.png|Friends Children's Framework Season 3 Pretend_Week.png|Pretend Children's Framework Season 3 Inventions_Week.png|Inventions Children's Framework Season 3 Treasures_Week.png|Treasures Children's Framework Season 3 Mysteries_Week.png|Mysteries Children's Framework Season 3 Favourites_Week.png|Favourites Series 4 Children's Framework Season 4 Inside_Week.png|Inside Children's Framework Season 4 Outside_Week.png|Outside Children's Framework Season 4 Can Do_Week.png|Can Do Children's Framework Season 4 Ideas_Week.png|Ideas Children's Framework Season 4 Around Us_Week.png|Around Us Children's Framework Season 4 Energy_Week.png|Energy Children's Framework Season 4 Patterns_Week.png|Patterns Children's Framework Season 4 Team Work_Week.png|Team Work Children's Framework Season 4 Finding Out_Week.png|Finding Out Series 5 Children's_Framework_Season_5_Festivals_Week.png|Festivals Children's_Framework_Season_5_Family_Week.png|Family Children's_Framework_Season_5_Building_Week.png|Building Children's_Framework_Season_5_World_Week.png|World Children's_Framework_Season_5_Happy_Week.png|Happy Children's_Framework_Season_5_Magic_Week.png|Magic Children's_Framework_Season_5_Work_&_Play_Week.png|Work & Play Children's_Framework_Season_5_Holidays_Week.png|Holiday Children's_Framework_Season_5_Discovery_Week.png|Discovery Series 6 Children's_Framework_Season_6_Exploring_Week.png|Exploring Children's_Framework_Season_6_Dream_Wishes_Week.png|Dream Wishes Children's_Framework_Season_6_Get_Moving_Week.png|Get Moving Children's_Framework_Season_6_Heartbeat_Week.png|Heartbeat Children's_Framework_Season_6_Feeling_Fine_Week.png|Feeling Fine Children's_Framework_Season_6_Playtime_Week.png|Playtime Series 7 Children's_Framework_Season_7_Changing_Week.png|Changing Children's_Framework_Season_7_Making_Week.png|Making Children's_Framework_Season_7_Action_Week.png|Action Children's_Framework_Season_7_Visiting_Week.png|Visiting Children's_Framework_Season_7_City,_Country_Week.png|City, Country Children's_Framework_Season_7_Rainbows_Week.png|Rainbows Children's_Framework_Season_7_Teams_Week.png|Teams Children's_Framework_Season_7_Wonderful_Week.png|Wonderful Children's_Framework_Season_7_Journeys_Week.png|Journeys Series 8 Children's_Framework_Season_8_Doing_Week.png|Doing Children's_Framework_Season_8_Variety_Week.png|Variety Children's_Framework_Season_8_Finding_Week.png|Finding Children's_Framework_Season_8_Enjoying_Week.png|Enjoying Children's_Framework_Season_8_Growing_Week.png|Growing Children's_Framework_Season_8_Pretending_Week.png|Pretending Children's_Framework_Season_8_Sharing_Week.png|Sharing Children's_Framework_Season_8_Travelling_Week.png|Travelling Children's_Framework_Season_8_Wondering_Week.png|Wondering Series 9 Children's_Framework_Season_9_World_Week.png|World Children's_Framework_Season_9_Happy_Week.png|Happy Children's_Framework_Season_9_Communicate_Week.png|Communicate Children's_Framework_Season_9_Amazing_Week.png|Amazing Children's_Framework_Season_9_Old And New_Week.png|Old And New Children's_Framework_Season_9_Brave And Strong_Week.png|Brave And Strong Children's_Framework_Season_9_Switching_Week.png|Switching Children's_Framework_Season_9_Look Around_Week.png|Look Around Children's_Framework_Season_9_Celebrating_Week.png|Celebrating Series 10 Children's_Framework_Season_10_Playtime_Week.png|Playtime Children's_Framework_Season_10_Family_Week.png|Family Children's_Framework_Season_10_Planet Earth_Week.png|Planet Earth Children's_Framework_Season_10_Be Free_Week.png|Be Free Children's_Framework_Season_10_Abracadabra_Week.png|Abracadabra Children's_Framework_Season_10_Jump And Shout_Week.png|Jump And Shout Children's_Framework_Season_10_Tomorrow_Week.png|Tomorrow Children's_Framework_Season_10_Techno World_Week.png|Techno World Children's_Framework_Season_10_Come Alive_Week.png|Come Alive DVDs Children's Framework Snow Party.png|Snow Party Children's Framework Five Alive.png|Five Alive! Children's Framework Playing Cool.png|Playing Cool Children's Framework Magical Treasures.png|Magical Treasures Children's Framework Surfing Safari.png|Surfing Safari Children's Framework Let's Celebrate.png|Let's Celebrate! Children's Framework It's A Hi-5 Christmas.png|It's A Hi-5 Christmas Hi-5 Hi-Energy.png|Hi-Energy Hi-5 Hi-5 Holiday Intro.png|Hi-5 Holiday Hi-5 Space Magic.png|Space Magic Hi-5 Come On And Party video ending.png|Come On And Party Children's Framework Action Heroes.png|Action Heroes Hi-5 Wonderful Journeys Intro.png|Wonderful Journeys Children's Framework Mix It Up.png|Mix It Up! Children's Framework Sharing Wishes.png|Sharing Wishes Children's Framework Have Some Fun.png|Have Some Fun! Children's Framework Travelling Circus.png|Travelling Circus Children's Framework Team Hi-5.png|Team Hi-5 Children's Framework Party Street DVD.png|Party Street Children's Framework Go Wild!.png|Go Wild! Hi-5 USA Series 1 Children's Framework USA Season 1 Senses_Week.png|Senses Children's Framework USA Season 1 Animals_Week.png|Animals Children's Framework USA Season 1 Machines_Week.png|Machines Children's Framework USA Season 1 Adventures_Week.png|Adventures Children's Framework USA Season 1 Games_Week.png|Games Children's Framework USA Season 1 Bodies_Week.png|Bodies Children's Framework USA Season 1 Wishes_Week.png|Wishes Children's Framework USA Season 1 Music_Week.png|Music Children's Framework USA Season 1 Colors_Week.png|Colors Series 2 Children's Framework USA Season 2 Making_Week.png|Making Children's Framework USA Season 2 Action_Week.png|Action Children's Framework USA Season 2 Teams_Week.png|Teams Children's Framework USA Season 2 Wonderful_Week.png|Wonderful Children's Framework USA Season 2 Journeys_Week.png|Journeys Hi-5 UK Children's Framework Luke.png|Frame For Children After Luke's Segment Children's Framework Cat.png|Frame For Children After Cat's Segment Children's Framework Jenny.png|Frame For Children After Jenny's Segment Children's Framework Chris.png|Frame For Children After Chris's Segment Children's Framework Emma.png|Frame For Children After Emma's Segment Category:Hi-5 Topics